battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Half a Loaf Is Better Than None
Half a Loaf Is Better Than None is the fourteenth episode of Battle for Dream Island. It was released on February 1, 2011. In this episode, the eliminated contestants are competing for a chance to rejoin the show, and the remaining contestants jump over hurdles. Plot Before the intro In the beginning of the episode, Eraser tells Pen to jump across a pit. Pen jumps over the gap and lands on the ground face first and states that it was the easiest thing that he's ever done. Eraser also tries, but ends up hanging on the edge of the pit and yells for help. Pen then attempts to pull him up but ends up going across the cliff and hangs on by his feet. Pen then calls out for Blocky to help, and a chain of characters is soon formed with each character that was called out calling for another character to help them. Blocky calls Firey, who screams and is heard by Match, who calls for Pencil, who gets Bubble to join them, and she calls for Leafy, who yells for Icy. Ice Cube then comes, but she doesn't help since she wants revenge on Leafy and she doesn't have any arms. The chain of contestants fall off the cliff into the pit. Cake at Stake Match, Ice Cube, Rocky, and Tennis Ball fell into the Danger Zone in the last episode, so they are up for elimination. Pencil is hoping that nobody had voted for Match. 158 votes were cast. Ice Cube received 9 votes so she is safe. Even with 34 votes against Tennis Ball, he is safe, so it is either Match or Rocky who will be eliminated. Despite what Pencil had hoped, it is Match with 66 votes. Rocky received 49 votes so he is safe. Pencil and Bubble are sad after Match's elimination. After the Laser Teleportation Device is used on Match, Pencil believes the Announcer murdered her, but the Announcer explains that he used the said Laser Teleportation Device, which teleports Match into the Tiny Loser Chamber. The contestants get a reward for making it to the halfway mark, which is half a pair of scissors. Rejoining contest Announcer says that an eliminated contestant will rejoin the game. The contest for the eliminated contestants is to bring as many loaves of bread into your basket. When the hourglass runs out, whoever has the most bread in their basket rejoins. As the contest begins, Flower runs as fast as she can, and brings back four loaves of bread. Snowball, Coiny, Match, and Needle are just behind her. Then Pin pulls ahead with 5 loaves, then Flower takes the lead again with 7. Then Snowball steals the lead away from Flower at 8 loaves. So Teardrop, Golf Ball, Spongy, and Woody still haven't brought back anything. Woody taking his first load of two loaves, then Pin takes the lead again at nine loaves. Flower and Snowball are tied in the lead with 11 loaves. Then Spongy brings in a dozen loaves at once, leaving Pin in disbelief. Coiny starts drowning in the loaves, to Firey's delight. Needle is at 12 loaves, then Match is at 13, then Pin pulls ahead with 14, then Flower takes the lead back from Pin at 15 loaves. Snowball pulls ahead at 16 loaves while Golf Ball takes her first loaf of bread. Tennis Ball cheered Golf Ball on. Woody drowns in the large basket of bread too, which Announcer finds entertaining, but is scolded by Leafy soon after. Flower and Pin are both tied at 2nd place with 18 loaves, then Needle and Golf Ball drown in the large basket of bread. so they are stuck at 12 and 1 respectively. Announcer complains about why many people are drowning in the basket, since he says that isn't quicksand. Pin pulls ahead with 22 (and Teardrop at 10 loaves), and is tied with Snowball, then Spongy brings in a baker's dozen this time, bringing him into first with 25 loaves, again, to Pin's disbelief. Pencil tells Match to go faster, but Match is tripped by Pin who is now at 25 loaves, and tied with Spongy, then trips Snowball, so Pin's evil strategy brings her into first with 29 loaves, then Flower catches up to Pin at 27 loaves, then Snowball becomes tied with Pin at 29 loaves. In the last 5 seconds, Teardrop gets to 13 loaves, Flower takes the lead at 31 loaves, Pin drowns, so she is stuck at 29 loaves, and Spongy quickly brings in another bakers dozen, rising him into 1st place with 38 loaves. When time is up, Spongy has the most loaves of bread in his basket, so he happily rejoins. Pencil, Ice Cube and Bubble run away from him. Bonus points The Announcer orders the contestants by their current scores. Because Spongy brought back 38 loaves of bread into his basket, he starts with 38 points. Then, Announcer says that if anybody wants 15 bonus points, they must get his marble collection from a vat of hydrochloric acid (HCl). The contestants jump into the vat to try and get the marble collection along with some recommended characters. Tennis Ball retrieved the marble collection with his magnet, and he received the 15 points. Also, Announcer gives the armless contestants 10 sympathy points because they have a disadvantage. Eraser tried to cut his arms off so he could get the points too, but Leafy didn't want Eraser to even think about it. Contest The next contest is to jump over some hurdles. Each contestant gets points depending on how long they stays on the conveyor with hurdles, with five points per hurdle. If one falls off the conveyor, they are out of the challenge. The first hurdle gets Eraser out of the challenge. The second hurdle is even higher, knocking off Pen and Firey. When Leafy asks Spongy if it is nice to be back, Spongy says it is okay, but they spoke too soon because the third hurdle knocked them off. The fourth hurdle pops up and down and up and down, which is why Pencil and Ice Cube are knocked out.The former is hit in the crotch while the latter slips and fails to jump. The fifth hurdle has a wrecking ball swinging around wildly, which results in Tennis Ball and Rocky being knocked out. Rocky makes a vomit trail in the air while he is being swung around by the metal sphere, which Announcer compliments as art. Blocky starts to get annoyed with Bubble saying: "Oh noio, look at the next one!" but then he understood that the sixth hurdle was super tall with spinning blades on it. Bubble tries to jump, but she is popped. Blocky jumps down, saying that he gives up. Results After the contest, Pencil and Ice Cube get 15 points, Tennis Ball and Rocky both get 20 points, Spongy and Leafy both get 10 points, Firey and Pen both get 5 points, Bubble and Blocky both get 25 points and Eraser gets no points. The voting is between Firey, Leafy, Eraser, and Ice Cube. Stinger Woody, Coiny, Needle, Pin, Teardrop and Golf Ball are still stuck in the bread basket and talk about how they are going to get out of the basket, muffled. Cast *Flower and Snowball appears; however, they do not speak. Challenge Tables Bread Loaf Hurdles Legend: ' Jumped Hurdle ' - This player jumped this hurdle. ' Failed Hurdle ' - This player failed to jump this hurdle. ' Out ' - This player already failed. ' Give Up '- This player gave up. Trivia *This is the second time Pencil says "You murdered her!". ** The first time Pencil says it is at Cycle of Life. *Tennis Ball is the only contestant who didn't die in this episode as he was absent when the contestants fell off the cliff and he didn't walk into the tub of acid. *The Announcer acknowledges the points screen errors in the previous episode. *Teardrop is the only contestant that the Announcer never mentions in the bread loaf contest. *If Eraser did cut his arms and get ten points, he would have avoided elimination in the next episode. *If the recommended characters managed to get the ball, it would be unknown if they could join the game with 15 points. *In total, 181 loaves of bread were brought out by the eliminated contestants. *At 7:28, there is a message that says this "OMG, that is undeniably, the absolutely most awesome reward, How could any human being not die from shock from such a wonderful prize? Your heartbeat would go up AT LEAST 2,400 bpm from all the excitement, possibly causing your death. :( But these guys will survive! Just see! Survival is quite an amazing thing. You see, surviving is the key to thriving. If you do not survive you cannot thrive. It's actually very simple So yeah, to thrive, one must survive. that's exactly what Tennis Ball, Rocky, Ice Cube, and Spongy do! they don't die from an abnormally high heart rate like I would expect them to. That means they are the best! They're the best in the world! Well, yeah, continue watching. This useless junk. Click the *here* to continue watching the video." Goofs *During Cake at Stake, Rocky's rightmost leg is detached. *When the Announcer was saying they are the final 10 contestants, Firey wasn't flaming. *The time sand can't fall down without anything to block it. *The hydrochloric acid is incorrectly colored; it is supposed to be clear, not green. *Snowball's screen said "04 loaves" but there's nothing in the basket. **The same thing happened to Match's screen. **When Ice Cube passed by Firey, she didn't melt. * After Tennis Ball said "Yeah! go Golf Ball!", Firey can be seen without any arms. Deaths *Eraser, Pen, Blocky, Firey, Match, Pencil, Bubble, and Leafy died when they fell off the cliff. (Debatable) *The contestants (except Tennis Ball) and 96 recommended characters walk into a 10-foot deep vat of hydrochloric acid. *Bubble is popped by a giant buzz saw. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:2011 episodes Category:Multiple challenges Category:Post Merge Episodes Category:Rejoining episodes